Who lives, who dies, who tells your story?
by Cooljoanna18
Summary: A hero's story told by others


(The battleground)

Almost sundown. Victory won, monsters fled. The worn torn ground was littered with broken chariots, spears, and bodies. Half-blood and deities alike looked around, some crouched expecting an attack.

...Is it over…

Gaia defeat... put back to a - _hopefully_ \- eternal slumber? While the cost of

victory was great, it was better than the cost of failure.

Greek and Romans alike look at each other - _now family_? Who will attack, after all a thousand years of hate does not fade this quick - _yet a small part of hope burned in each of them to put the death the deadly and pointless hate_.

A angst scream filled with painful agony broke through the sky -the sun setting casting an orange haze. Below a rock that stood around 13 ft a blond demigod cradled her lover.

Resting in her embrace, dirt matted his hairy his head hung back - _it was tilted back as the women cried in his chest, head bumping lightly under the jaw_. Blood Dripping from the back of his head.

He fell out of the sky, the rock painted in red spoke of his landing.

He died instantly, Percy Jackson sea green eyes -swirling with life and emotion- will never open again

(The fire)

His shroud burned with others. A rich sea green shroud embodied with royal symbols around the sides( _he was after all a prince of the sea_ ), in the middle a symbol of a trident. His lover silent ( _she ran out of tears long ago_ ), staring at the smoke rising in the air.

(Poseidon)

Can you blame me for trying at first to pretend you were never born.. I don't say this in spite, merely with a familiar shattered heart. When you first came in this world you cried… So did I. To think I was so strong. I held you once, only to satisfy this feel ( _What feeling is this? My heart tightens_ ).

I have had hundreds of children, all mortal ( _all dead, murdered, slaughtered_ ). I seen them all die. Every. Single. One.

My heart was long since dead, no love left to spare ( _No, I can feel some stir for you. Fates please have mercy_ )

I….

That one time you cried alone after school I was there, I thank Sally for being their after work to comfort you.

….I …..My son… I

The time I hugged you after the second Titan's war ( _my heart stirred some more when I saw all pain and fear melt away_ ). I cry. Yet I do no feel weak, and to think you though I was so strong. My son, my pride and joy.

Please know you died love… And I am still alive. I fail to forget your smile.

But can you forgive me for trying.

You died but I lived.

(Sally)

I feel cursed, funny to think I felt blessed once. I was young when I fell in love ( _felt love_ ), I was still a young adult when I became your mother ( _Tears? I thought I ran out of those_ ). My little Percy, I remember cradling you in my arms as you giggled and told me how much you love your mommy. Stumbling over words as you talked.

I felt selfish, why should the world take you from me ( _They don't deserve you_ ).

You walk home after quests, scrapes over your skin. Worry and fear for tomorrow fills your eyes ( _I wish I took you and ran away_ ).

Did you know Percy your father visited me when he told the news that you…( _Do not continue that thought_ )

A mother should not live longer than her child young man.

You little sister is starting her first day in kindergarten. She is quiet and caring, she is the teacher's pet. You would've loved her, she would've admired and adore you. My heart does not have the strength to tell her she has a brother.

She knows that you are in a better place, but she is too young to understand what occurred.

I will protect her this time, away from the unseen dangerous world.

( _Oh God I'm on the ground again crying, but wait what's that_?)

I see the pictures of you in camp on the wall, I remember you giving that to me. I should not act like this ( _You would not want me to act like this_ ). I will rise up. I will tell you sister… When she turns twelve.

I will smile at your memory ( _I will write your story in a book_ )

You died, but I will tell you story.

(Annabeth)

I will live, I will not die ( _I feel dead inside_ ). I love you ( _I laugh thinking how I used to hate you_ ). It's been a couple of years, so much has changed. The two camps have gotten stronger, children no longer feeling alone and rejected. Did you know that there are more cabins for people who control water: lakes, rivers, ice, rain. You could've teaches them all.

We have corps that work for the good of both camps. A medical Corp, that studies medicine. A quester Corp that trains for the moment to take upon a quest. A seeking Corp which looks for half blood and keeps a close eye. A Disaster Corp, they prevent natural disasters and check on prisons of Titans and monsters. A fighting Corp, everyone starts there. A magic Corp, they study magical.

Oh… I'm rambling… sorry I just wanted you to know my love.

We are going to build a monument, to the fighters of the second giants war.

It's beautiful, I designed it myself.

It is each of the seven wearing armor and our chosen weapons, each of us wearied a a helmet ( _I could not help but think what good is it to put our faces, who would care 70 years from now_ ). Each of us stood in a guarding pose, your in the middle.

The gods have decide that every generation there should be a chosen seven. The fates will decide.

The seven pillars: loyalty (Percy), order(Annabeth), love(Piper), justice(Jason), magic(Hazel), law(Frank), change(Leo).

I wonder when once we all die who will take my position ( _who will take yours_ ). We each have a symbol to choose who will take our place( _So I heard_ )

I know you are waiting for me, but I have much work to do. I have to tell your story, make sure your not forgotten. You would do so much more good.

If only you had more time.

(Aftermath)

At the age 23 Annabeth was the next to die, was out on a mission to save twin demigods. She did not see the the fatal blow coming until it was too late. Next thing she knew she open her eyes to see Percy smiling next to her, gleaming with pride at his wise girl.

At the age 28 no one saw Hazel's death coming, she was scaling up a cliff to escape an ambush, only to slip and fall. Her body was never found.

Frank was next at the age 32, anyone could tell he missed Hazel. But it was a blessing that her ghost sometimes vista him and gives him comfort. His heart stopped working that day, apparently that occurred normally in his family.

Leo fell in love and married Calypso, they could never had children because Calypso was not human. She still aged and would die like one. At the age 24 they both decide to move away and live life apart from everyone, every years they wrote a letter to camp. 16 years after they moved away the last letter was sent. No one knows what happen, if they were able to have kids, or if they died.

At the age of 42 and 44 Piper and Jason died. Sometime within the years Piper gained and injure that render her to not ever be able to give birth. She was no longer able to have children. By then most kids never gave thought of the seven just who was next.

(The start of a new story)

Kayla Jackson though that it was going to be a normal day.

She joined the hunters when she was 15 and was with them for 12 years before being accepted in camp half blood, she lost her immortal but did not mine. Joining that Questing Corp is a decision she does not regret. Her mother was Sally Jackson ( _who died a couple years ago_ ) and she was the little brother of Percy Jackson.

She heard stories, but some were a little hard to believe.

A week Ago some Roman son of Apollo ( _he was part of the medical Corp_ )received a sign in front of camp showing everyone he was to take the place of one of the seven. He had the symbol of justice hover over him, telling him to take the mantle of Jason Grace. A daughter of Demeter took the mantle of Piper when the the sign of love shone above her.

Every single time it was the fates that showed up to tell everyone the news.

Which was happening right now, as the symbol of loyalty glowed above my head and the fates declare the new guardian.

The heroes of the old stories has come to an end.

A new chapter of heroes is slowly begin, new enemies, new adventures.

Looking at the seven pillars a realization struck me. Who knew Percy Jackson and the other seven. Yes stories were told, but really what did I know about my brother. Just that he was a hero, nothing about who he was.

Inhaling ( _strangely hearing a male voice laughing, whispering words_ ) Kayla stood and accepted her destiny.

 _I'm no hero. Heroes don't come back. Survivors come back home_.

 **A.N- sorry setting up for college is more difficult but now that I know where I'm going (Temple!) things should be better. I started this last year and decided to finish it up. Feel free to give me thoughts, if I was lacking in elements. The goal was to leave this story with a bittersweet taste.**

 **Vote**

 **Comment**

 **CoolJoanna17 out**


End file.
